A base station uses measurement reports for providing handover services to user equipment. Typically, when a user equipment has measurement reports to transmit to a base station, some form of scheduling takes place between the user equipment and the base station. In this regard, a certain amount of radio signaling between the base station and the user equipment occurs, which translates into delay and utilization of resources. In some instances, the resulting delay can be detrimental, particularly since measurement reports are time-sensitive, relate to radio connectivity and impact the quality of service provided to the user equipment.